


This Is All Your Fault

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Gift Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A gift ficlet based off of Jakface's amazing art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakface/gifts).



> Jakface - Note the title.

"Gladio!" Ignis called from the bathroom in the hotel room. "Are you quite sure you're alright?"

Gladio crushed a potion in his bare hand. "Yeah, nothin a potion can't fix."

Ignis appeared in the doorway. "Are you sure?"

Gladio glanced up, and dropped the second potion on the floor. Ignis was dressed in a size too small nurse's outfit. He leaned against the doorway, pecs protruding through the open chest of the shirt, buttons poised to burst. The shirt barely covered his ass, clad in absolutely nothing, as he had to tug the front down to cover his dick. His legs were clad in white thigh highs, garters riding up under the shirt. He even had the little hat on, precariously perched behind his gelled up hair.

"Fuck....Iggy...." Gladio pointed to the bed opposite of him. 

Ignis heard the click of a camera shutter, and turned to see Prompto, seated on the opposite bed, jaw agape, aiming the camera to take another shot.


End file.
